


Sometimes We Want It Rough

by Ignats23



Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Ryan, Paddling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Shane and Ryan are boyfriends, just waiting for a heat to seal their bond. They are equals in everyday life but they sometimes like to spice it up a bit. And sometimes Ryan has to pull a few strings to make it happen.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370590
Kudos: 185





	Sometimes We Want It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are always welcome! Leave them in the comments to give me ideas for my next fic!

Shane had to work later than normal and Ryan had spent his day off with some friends from college, so it was no surprise that when Shane came home Ryan was already standing at their kitchen counter. He was reading through some research for the next episode of True Crime and idly sipping a beer.

Shane came up behind the omega and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Hey baby, missed you today.”

Ryan arched against Shane and Shane nuzzled his nose into the scent gland at the bottom of his throat, unmarked since Ryan hadn’t yet hit a heat for them to officially mate. Just then, Shane smelled another Alpha’s scent surrounding Ryan and it was a scent he didn’t recognize. He growled and spun the omega around, pinning him against the counter. Ryan could see Alpha red filling his boyfriend’s eyes and felt a gush of slick come out of him. Shane smelled the arousal coming off of Ryan and saw his eyes begin to fill with Omega gold. 

“Such a slut aren’t you Ry? Covered in Alpha scent cause you wanted them all to fuck you but knowing only I would be able to fuck your slutty hole well enough huh?”

Ryan’s only reply was a whine in the back of his throat and trying to grind against the thigh Shane had shoved between his own. Shane grabbed Ryan’s chin, forcing eye contact between the two and Shane’s features softened for a brief moment.

“Safeword?”

“Bats.”

With that confirmation, Shane stepped back breaking all contact with Ryan, causing the omega to whimper needily.

“Bedroom and you better be naked before I get there,” Shane said and with that, Ryan sprinted down the hall, Shane already seeing one of his sneakers and his t-shirt being dropped. Shane chuckled, shaking his head. They both knew that this was just a game, that neither of them would actually cheat. They were equals in everyday life but liked to switch things up every so often in the bedroom. Shane moved Ryan’s half finished beer away from the edge of the counter so they didn’t risk knocking it off the counter later on. Smirking to himself, he turned and stalked after Ryan to their bedroom.

As he entered the room he sucked in a breath.  _ Ryan was in the middle of the bed and he was fucking presenting. _ After getting over the sight in front of him, he also realized that Ryan had two fingers shoved in his ass. At that, Shane growled.

“Who told you that you could touch your hole, slut?” Shane slapped the other man’s ass and roughly grabbed the hand with fingers in his ass and used it to pull the fingers out of Ryan’s ass, carefully as not to hurt him but with enough force to show Ryan that he meant business.

“Too needy to wait like a good little bitch? Couldn’t even wait for me to get in here, huh?”

Ryan whined, pushing his ass towards the Alpha. 

“Daddy please” the Omega whined as he looked over his shoulder, fluttering his eyelashes at the other man.

Shane chuckled darkly, “Oh now you wanna be all good. Don’t worry baby I’ll take care of you. But not before Daddy punishes you for being such a little slut.”

At those words, Shane quickly grabbed Ryan’s other hand, holding both of his wrists in one hand while using the other to unbuckle his belt. He pulled the belt out of the loops of his chinos and wrapped it around the wrists he was holding. 

“I’ll be right back sugar, just gotta grab something.”

Shane carefully stepped away from Ryan, quickly going over to their toy chest to grab Ryan’s favorite paddle, a baby blue one with the word ‘Slut’ embossed on it so that the word would appear everytime he was paddled. Secretly, it was Shane’s favorite paddle too.

“You’re getting 20 whacks for being a little slut and letting some other Alpha leave his scent all over you. You’re getting another 5 for not being able to wait for me to get in here. Then, if you take it like a good boy, I might let you cum when I fuck your slutty hole.” Shane paused, waiting for Ryan to nod that he agreed. Ryan had received more paddling than that but Shane always checked that his plan was good before going through with it.

“Daddy, I'll be good, I’ll be good. Want to cum with your cock filling me up with cum.” Ryan begged while looking over his shoulder and giving a slight nod to the Alpha. 

“Count,” was the only warning Ryan got before the paddle landed hard on his ass.

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

“F-Four”

By the last whack, Ryan was shaking and had tears trickling down his face but had a blissed out look in his eyes and had slick dripping down his thighs with a couple of drops landing on the blanket below him. Shane rubbed Ryan’s ass appreciatively, loving the way the paddle made his ass look.

“Please Daddy. Was I good?” Ryan whimpered, struggling to try and get free of the belt securing his arms. Shane chuckled and, feeling merciful, freed his hands from the belt and threw the belt to the floor.

“The best sweetheart. C’mon turn over, Daddy wants to see his boy,” Shane gently coaxed him onto his back, smiling at the squelching sound from Ryan’s asscheeks rubbing together as he rolled over.

“Can I have your cock now Daddy?” Ryan begged, pitifully looking up at Shane. 

Shane gently pushed two fingers into Ryan’s hole and began to scissor them to stretch his hole, “Gotta get you ready first baby.”

It was only a few moments before Shane deemed his boyfriend stretched enough to take his cock.

“Ready for me to fill you up baby.”

Ryan nodded quickly, trying to grind down onto the fingers filling his hole. Shane pulled his fingers out and used the slick on them to coat his cock. He then slowly eased the head into Ryan’s tight hole, trying to tease the Omega.

“Want my cock baby? Beg for it.”

“Daddy want your cock filling me up. Wanna be filled to the brim with that thick Alpha cum. Want it dripping out of me. Want you to show me whose I am.”

At that, Shane began to piston, hard and fast, into Ryan. Ryan was mewling and every so often would let out a little scream when it was clear that he was nailing his prostate straight on. Shane grabbed the hair on the back of Ryan’s head, pulling his head back before growling in his ear,

“Cum whenever you want but you’re gonna cum untouched.”

He would have been embarrassed at how quickly he popped his knot if Ryan hadn’t cum at the exact same time. The feeling of filling up his boyfriend with cum was made even better by his boyfriend clenching down on his knot and squirting his own release over their stomachs. Once the aftershocks of both of their orgasms subsided, Shane picked his boyfriend up off the bed. He then pulled the blanket that was protecting the bedspread off and threw it at the clothes bin and then moved the covers so they could lay down, Ryan tucked beneath Shane’s chin where he lay on his chest. Shane reached over and snagged a bottle of lemonade and some dark chocolates from the mini fridge they had under the bed for this sort of time.

“C’mon baby, can’t fall asleep yet. Sit up for me real fast,” Shane said as he coaxed Ryan up just enough to drink from the bottle. Once a couple sips got down Ryan’s throat, Ryan took the bottle from Shane and gulped the rest of it before collapsing again on Shane’s chest. Shane gently fed Ryan little piece of dark chocolate until he realized Ryan had fallen asleep.

* * *

Ryan woke up alone in bed as the sun went down. He was now laying on his back, his cum was wiped off of his stomach, and it was clear that Shane had cleaned around and inside his hole since he didn’t feel his dried slick or Shane’s dried cum on his ass, thighs, or dripping out of him. Shane had also apparently managed to put soothing cream on his ass without him waking up. Ryan pulled on a pair of joggers that he found nearby and padded into the kitchen to hunt down his boyfriend. He was right in his assumption of where Shane would be as he padded in and saw the other man stirring a pot of pasta sauce.

“Hey sleepyhead I was about to come wake you up. Pasta is done and I’m just about to take the sauce off the stove.”

Ryan came up and wrapped his arms around Shane’s waist from behind,

“Mmmm you’re the best.”

Shane turned off the burner and turned around so he could wrap his own arms around Ryan’s waist before giving him a small kiss. 

“You sayin’ that because I’m making dinner or because I fucked you so hard you passed out for close to two hours?”

Ryan smiled and gently kissed Shane, “A little of both.”

Shane laughed, “You know you could have just asked me to be rough with you, you didn’t have to get an Alpha to scent you.”

Ryan smirked, “But where’s the fun in that?”

Shane groaned and tipped his head back with a smile on his face, “You’re gonna be the death of me little Omega. Who did you get to scent you up anyway?”

“Gabriel, he’s a college friend of mine. You don’t have to worry, him and his girlfriend are waiting for the same thing we are, the next heat.”

Shane smiled and brought Ryan into a deep case, “I love you Ry guy.”

“Love you too big guy.”


End file.
